lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1761
Report #1761 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Motes/Manifestations Org: Hallifax Status: Rejected Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: We do not believe this is necessary. Problem: A dreamweaver can have up to 10 active motes that are used for various dreamweaving skills, which functions a lot like power. When a Dreamweaver manifests one of their summons (Haunt, DreamBeast, etc), their max active motes are lowered by 4 or 6 depending on the summon until it's dismissed, at which point it starts to regen as normal. The specific numbers, 4 and 6, mean that a Dreamweaver can only ever have two manifestions at once, and when they do, they can't do anything else actively with their motes. Even if their manifestion is dismissed, they have to wait after that point for their motes to return to do anything. This limits the Dreamweaver to a limited set of active abilities which promotes gameplay of spamming their most efficient drain or hinder while their passives are up. R: 0 Solution #1: Change Dreamweaving manifestions to no longer reserve active motes, but still cost motes on cast. Motes will regenerate as usual. Limit the amount of Manifestions to two. 7 R: 0 Solution #2: Change flinging and embedding motes (such as epilepsy, memoryloss), to not cost active motes. -- Prefer Solution 1 as this doesn't make much sense thematically. Player Comments: ---on 7/11 @ 22:05 sets as pending ---on 7/12 @ 23:53 writes: I like solution 2 more, with the caveat that embedding to chemwood weapons also costs no motes. I don't think that the mote afflictions are strong enough to be limited, regardless of whether manifestations share the same pool or not. ---on 7/13 @ 22:51 writes: Solution 2 ---on 7/13 @ 22:56 writes: Actually, I'd like to just see motes done away altogether and have both sol 1 and sol 2 implemented. ---on 7/15 @ 05:13 writes: I know that the limitation on activate motes was done very purposefully so this report makes me nervous. Of the two I prefer sol 1 because sol 2 sounds like it increases the throughput on someone spamming motes (particularly memoryloss) so it changes more than what the problem statement is about. I'll defer to you folks to determine whether or not that's an issue. ---on 7/16 @ 22:11 writes: Outside of memoryloss, which is admittedly strong, none of the mote affs are really significant enough for me to think that any cost beyond the relatively long balance time for a single aff is necessary. ---on 7/24 @ 13:47 writes: I kind of am a little cautious in regards to this report as well, as was pointed out, the limit seemed very purposefully. If you summon a beast and a haunt, you're blocking your active use of motes. (Doesn't stop you from beforehand embedding your weapon and / or demesne with the motes you wanted ). If you chose to summon haunt/blade, you would still have two active motes to work with. As such am not actively against it, just wondering whether it's actually needed. I could probably picture it always reserving your active motes down to 1 or 2, forcing you to have a drawback while not blocking you from using motes completely in terms of an augmented solution 1. Will abstain from this report as I discovered it rather late. ---on 7/29 @ 18:48 writes: Ideally there should be a situation where you're encouraged to use your active mote skills to achieve a kill. Right now, with the power of Beast and the limitations of active motes, that doesn't work out, but with Beast hopefully getting adjusted, this report could help open up more options (though it will likely still be weaker than spamming damage/ego drain/shieldstun, but it's a start). Dreamblade should be adjusted as well, I think, but that's for a future report.